


A Chance Encounter (Naruto Boyfriend Scenarios)

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Post-Naruto Time Skip | Naruto Shippuden, Reader-Insert, Scenarios, boyfriend scenarios, in progress, more to come - Freeform, oneshots, please request things, seriously feed me inspiration, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-20 08:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12428658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Currently Female!Readers, but I will eventually have them all be gender neutral.Just another Boyfriend Scenario book. What else is there to say?





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my writing, you can request stuff! https://goo.gl/forms/r20XFoJ8qaNFRrIH2

So a long time ago I decided to make my own Boyfriend Scenarios.

Today I decided to post on here.

This was the result.

Feel free to request characters, scenarios, or specific oneshots!

Feedback makes me happy!

Enjoy!

-A


	2. First Impressions (When You Meet)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your first encounter with your beloved man. Enjoy <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT
> 
> Some readers are ninjas, while others are not. I wrote whatever I felt was most appropriate at the time.
> 
> As of now, all scenarios are set in Shippuden, but may begin or reference to events happening prior. Such events have been noted in each particular scenario.
> 
> Kakashi's reader is blind.
> 
> Gai's reader is in an abusive relationship.

**Naruto**

 

The wind whistled through the trees as you walked, humming a slight tune in the mid-summer air. The wind provided a much-needed relief from the heat wave that had been storming Konoha recently. Spirits in the city were high and you felt yourself bouncing on your toes as you made your way down the street and to the ramen shop you had come to adore.

 

You chuckled slightly when you heard a boisterous voice booming from the inside. "C'MON, POPS! A LARGE HELPING OF MISO RAMEN WITH PORK, PLEASE!"

 

You had never personally met the Uzumaki, but you had seen him around a lot. He was a frequent customer at Ichiraku's, and whenever he wasn't working or training, he was eating ramen. That much was common knowledge among the townsfolk.

 

As you sat and ordered **(food)** , you couldn't help wondering what your next mission would be. You had made chunin several months ago, and the missions were much more challenging than you were used to. Sighing, you quickly finished eating and paid.

 

When you made to step down from the bar, however, fate had other plans.

 

You tripped.

 

You had always been clumsy, so you had gotten rather good at falling. You made to catch yourself but were stopped abruptly by something hard and soft at the same time.

 

"Careful," A voice tinged with laughter rang out above you. "You might hurt yourself." Glancing up, you saw that it was none other than Uzumaki Naruto. "Are you alright?"

 

Face burning, you tucked a loose strand of hair behind one ear and nodded. "Yeah, thanks."

 

He smiled. "I'm Naruto!"

 

His contagious smile spread across your face in a grin of you own. " **(Y/N)**!"

 

"Well, I'm glad I was around to catch you, **(Y/N)**!"

 

**Sasuke**

 

The air crackled with electricity as a boy about your age strutted into the center of the market square. He did a quick 360 to scan the area, and you could've sworn that his cold eyes lingered on you for slightly longer than you were comfortable with.

 

When you turned to head home, however, fate had other plans.

 

You collided into the boy you had been watching mere seconds before as he narrowed harsh eyes at you.

 

"You should watch where you're going." His voice was as unwelcoming as you had imagined it.

 

"You should watch where you're standing!" You shot back. "It's creepy to just materialize directly behind of young girls that are alone, ya know!"

 

"And it's not creepy to watch young boys that are alone walk through a village?" His eyes were focused on you, but something told you that if something approached him from any other direction, he'd know it.

 

You puffed out a breath. "We don't get a lot of outsiders. I was just making sure you weren't going to cause trouble for anyone."

 

"I am looking for someone." He said bluntly. "Your pathetic village has nothing to do with my vengeance. I will not cause harm while I am passing through."

 

"You'd better not." You hissed with as much malice as you could muster. Knowing you wouldn't be a match for him anyways, you sighed. "Look, I've gotta head home. I'm sure my family is getting worried about me." He stepped aside to let you pass, but you frowned when he made to follow. "Um, what do you think you're doing?"

 

"Escorting you home." He stated bluntly. "After all, you are a young woman out alone, and it is getting dark."

 

You rolled your eyes and started walking again. "Whatever. I'm **(Y/N)**."

 

He didn't answer for a while, but you eventually heard his gruff voice behind you say, "Sasuke."

 

The truth of the matter is, he didn't escort you home because he was concerned. He had just met you and honestly couldn't care less. 

 

He escorted you home because you intrigued him. No one except for Naruto had ever spoken so freely to him and he found himself wondering why. He soon found that he had remained in the small village for longer than he intended to.

 

**Sai**

 

Your head whipped around as you heard a scream and a crash from up the hallway.

 

Concerned, you rushed ahead to find a sickly pale boy about your age with dark black hair and matching eyes laying in a pile of rubble.

 

"Are you okay!?" You reached out a hand to help him up and he accepted with a smile.

 

"No worries." His voice was almost too silky and perfect. "Ugly just doesn't seem very fond of her nickname." He gave you another smile before speaking again. "Thank you for helping me up. I'm Sai."

 

"Uh, sure." You stammered. "I'm **(Y/N)**. Are you sure you're okay?"

 

"Oh, I'm fine." He assured you. "I see you are a shinobi. You must have been on your way to the Hokage's office."

 

"Yeah. My team was supposed to meet there for a mission." 

 

"Then I apologize for delaying you. Please be safe on your mission, **(Y/N)**." With a third and final smile, the strange, pale boy turned to leave, and you found yourself wondering who 'Ugly' was.

 

**Shikamaru**

 

"Ah, what a drag." You heard a voice next to you mumble. "Why couldn't she have gotten cucumbers when she was here earlier? Now I have to come and get it when I just got back from a mission." The boy complained.

 

"Tell me about it," You laughed. "I'm here for celery and cereal because my mom oh-so-conveniently overlooked them on her list earlier today."

 

The boy chuckled slightly. "Troublesome. Usually, she sends my dad out for errands like this, but today I walked through the door at the wrong time and got sent out instead."

 

"I totally understand." You told the boy. "I usually blackmail my brothers into going for me, but they're all out today, and I can't blackmail my little sister. She's too sweet!" You smiled and heard him chuckle again.

 

"Sounds like you've got a big family." He commented.

 

"Yep!" You giggled. "We don't always get along, but we get by. What about you, ponytail? Any siblings?"

 

"Nah, I'm an only child." He told you. 

 

"Wow." You remarked. "I bet you get a lot more peace and quiet around your house than I do."

 

"I wouldn't say that," He coughed out a laugh. "I don't have any siblings but I do have a lot of family that comes over frequently. Not to mention my mom."

 

You noticed the emblem on his shoulder and pieces fell into place in your brain. "Oh, that makes sense! You're a Nara, right?"

 

"Yeah," He confirmed. "My name is Shikamaru."

 

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, Shikamaru! I'm **(Y/N)**!"

 

**Choji**

 

"Woah," You barely spared a glance over the counter to the chubby boy you had seen walk in. "Those look so tasty!"

 

You felt a slight smirk play across your lips as you decided to set your book down. When the Akimichi got interested, the shop could easily sell out. "Pretty cool, right?" The chubby boy looked up and nodded. "The **(lastname)** bakery is the best there is in Konoha."

 

The Akimichi peered over the counter eagerly. "I know! I've tried all of the shops, but this is by far my favorite place for sweets!"

 

You smiled. Your family was the best and you knew it, but the outward praise always felt good. Especially coming from an Akimichi. They knew food.

 

The boy shot a large, boisterous grin your way. "Can I get the one with strawberries on it?"

 

"Of course!" You listed off the price and moved to get it out of the window. "Here you go- um." Your sentence stopped abruptly when you realized that you only knew his last name.

 

"Choji!" He supplied while offering you the brightest smile you had seen in a while.

 

"Choji." You repeated. "I'm **(Y/N)**. Enjoy the cake!"

 

**Neji**

 

You angrily tucked a piece of hair behind your ear as you stomped through the woods. You had just wanted some peace and quiet but that was clearly not possible in this village.

 

You sensed something rocketing towards you a moment before it struck and barely avoided being flattened by a sweaty freak in a green jumpsuit.

 

"What the hell!?" You exclaimed and whipped your head around the small clearing you had entered to a boy with ridiculously long hair and crossed arms. "Would you watch where you launch people!? For that matter, would you not launch people!?" 

 

"He was a fool and challenged me without the energy to put up a fight. It's his own fault." The boy turned to you and it was clear from his face that he knew exactly where he was throwing Jumpsuit Boy and had meant to aim him at you. "As for you, you shouldn't be barging in on matters that don't concern you."

 

Eyes wide with incredulity, you quickly retorted. "The forest is everyone's business! Screaming like that disturbs the animals and other people."

 

"I know that. Lee was the one that was screaming."

 

"Look, Rapunzel-" You started, but were quickly cut off.

 

"Neji." The boy interrupted. 

 

"What?"

 

"My name is not Rapunzel. It's Neji." He told you.

 

You threw your hands up in exasperation. "Whatever! I don't care if they are loud and foolish, that's no reason to be so callous!"

 

"He can handle himself," Neji told you before changing the subject. "You have quick reflexes and strong chakra. I'm assuming you're a shinobi as well?"

 

"Yeah? Why does that matter?" You were not in the mood for his circumlocutionary habits.

 

"What is your name?" Neji asked you bluntly.

 

"What!?"

 

"What is your name?" He repeated.

 

" **(Y/N)** , but-"

 

"Then I will see you around, **(Y/N)**." 

 

**Lee**

 

Sweat dripped from your forehead and slicked back your hair. You had been out there for four hours already but you refused to leave until you got this move right.

 

You attempted the jump again, spinning around and trying to kick, but to no avail.

 

You fell.

 

Again.

 

You were about to give up and call it quits for the day when a loud voice made you jump. "You're carrying your weight wrong. You need to put more pressure on your left leg when you jump to get better momentum with your right leg when you spin."

 

You quickly whipped around. "What? Who are you!?" You demanded to the strange boy at the edge of the clearing.

 

"My name is Rock Lee and I am the youthful green beast of the Leaf!" His round eyes shone as he gave you a thumbs up.

 

"Uh, right. Okay," You said skeptically and a bit creeped out. "Listen, I was about to head home for tonight, so thanks for trying to help, but-"

 

"No!" He screamed. "You mustn't! You're so close! It would be a waste of youthfulness and passion to give up now!"

 

"Waste of youthfulness and passion?" You furrowed your brows in confusion.

 

"Yosh! You must never give up! You will succeed! I could tell from watching you that you have much fire and determination in your soul!" He clenched a fist and leaned closer to you, enthusiasm oozing from every pore. "I would be happy to stay and assist you with your training!"

 

"Um-"

 

"Let us begin again together!"He cut you off.

 

After about another half an hour and feeling like your legs were going to give out, you jumped once more, spun and kicked off of the tree before dragging your other leg around and clean through the trunk.

 

"I did it!" You cried in triumph. "I did it! Rock Lee, I did it! I actually pulled it off!"

 

"Yosh!" He cried with glee that matched your own. "I knew that you could! How youthful!" But suddenly, his smile faded and he froze. "By the way, what's your name?"

 

"Oh," You realized that you had never told him. "It's **(Y/N)**!" You gave him a smile in your semi-dazed-from-exhaustion state.

 

"A strong and beautiful name for a strong and beautiful girl!" He boomed out.

 

"No, no," Your face flushed as you waved off his praise. "I'm not really that great. I'm still just a genin."

 

The spandexed boy smirked at you. "A genin that can down a tree with one kick. You'll make chunin in no time! I'm sure of it!"

 

As the two of you said goodbye and parted ways, you found yourself smiling at his unwavering optimism.

 

"Rock Lee..."

 

**Kiba**

 

_No, no, no!_ You thought to yourself panickedly. _Mom'll kill me if I'm late again!_

 

Your feet pounded on the pavement when you rounded the corner and suddenly-

 

BAM.

 

You were on your butt in the middle of the road. 

 

"Shit," You heard a boy's voice curse. "I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

 

Looking up, you saw a rather good-looking boy that was about your age kneeling above you and offering you a hand up. "No worries!" You said, taking his hand and pulling yourself up. "I was in a bit of a hurry and wasn't watching where I was going. Sorry I bumped into you!" A bark drew your attention to the boy's right and you squealed. "A DOG!" You immediately kneeled down and held out your hand for it to sniff you. The large white beast sniffed at your hand for a moment before barking and rubbing eagerly against you. "Oh, he's so sweet," You cooed. "What's his name?"

 

"That's Akamaru, and I'm Kiba Inuzuka," The boy pointed at himself. "My family is full of dog handlers. That's our thing."

 

"No way!" You squeaked out. "I've always wanted a dog, but my mom is allergic."

 

"That sucks," Kiba said heartily. "I don't know what I'd do without Akamaru." Kiba laughed when Akamaru put a paw on your leg. "He likes you."

 

You smiled, completely forgetting about meeting your cousins at Ichiraku's. "Well, I like him too! He's a real sweetheart!" Kiba flashed a pointy grin at you and your smile widened. "I'm **(Y/N)**."

 

The two of you remained there for a while longer talking about your mutual love of dogs when suddenly you remembered why you were running when the two of you had met.

 

"Crap!" You shouted, earning a confused look from both Kiba and Akamaru. "I have to meet my cousins at Ichiraku's! I totally forgot!"

 

"You'd better hurry, then!" Kiba told you. "It was nice talking. We should meet up again sometime! Maybe I could show you my family's other dogs."

 

Your eyes brightened and your smile returned. "That would be great if my mom doesn't kill me for being late again." The two of you shared a laugh as you turned to take off. "See you!"

 

"Bye!"

 

**Itachi**

 

_Fifteen Years Ago..._

 

"Um," You stammered out. "Is this seat taken?"

 

The boy you were talking to turned to you with a scowl. "Yeah, so beat it, half-pint."

 

"I-I'm sorry." You quickly bowed your head and continued walking when you heard a voice. 

 

"You can sit with me if you'd like." Turning, you saw a boy by himself in the middle of the room.

 

"Okay," You stepped up to the table he was at. "Thank you."

 

The boy smiled. "It's no trouble. You did nothing to those kids for them to be so mean to you. You should stand up for yourself."

 

You placed your hands in your lap and frowned at your feet. "I wish I c-could. I just get so afraid."

 

The boy offered you another smile. "That's okay. You can work on it."

 

You felt your face flush as you looked up at him and offered him a smile. "Yeah! I can!"

 

The boy gave a small giggle. "That's the spirit! I'm Itachi Uchiha."

 

"I'm **(Y/N)**."

 

**Kakashi**

 

You hummed as you made your way down the street. The sounds and smells in the summer air set your senses tingling as you left Yamanaka Flowers. Making a left, you listened for people as to not run into anyone as you made your way down the residential area that you had memorized.

 

Turning into the small bookshop that you ordered special books from, the owner greeted you.

 

"Ah, Miss **(Y/N)**! I've got a special edition of the book you were asking about in Braille for you!"

 

"Thank you so much!" You stepped as lightly as you could up to the counter. "How much?"

 

You couldn't see it, but you could tell the manager was smiling. "No charge," You made to protest, but he quickly cut you off. "Think of it as a gift for staying so loyal to the shop."

 

You smiled gently. "But, Mr. Adachi, your store is the only one in the village that carries books in Braille. Of course I've stayed here."

 

You felt his hand close over yours. "No, I insist. You're one of our most loyal customers, and your love for reading transcends your struggles with it. Please, take it."

 

"Alright," You caved. "Thank you, Mr. Adachi."

 

"Enjoy, my dear." He called as you turned to leave, but were stopped by strong hands gripping your shoulders.

 

"Careful," A voice several inches above you said. "You'll run into something."

 

Startled, you jumped back and into a display of books.

 

"Ow!" You yelped when the display crashed to the ground and onto your feet.

 

The arms were there again, lifting you out of the pile and placing you down somewhere else.

 

_Great, now I'll never find my way out. Did he have to pick me up?_

 

"Are you alright?" You nodded. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

 

You heard footsteps nearing the two of you and winced as Mr. Adachi spoke, expecting him to be angry. "My goodness, what happened here?" He demanded.

 

"So sorry, Mr. Adachi," The voice spoke again. "It was my fault entirely. I'll pay for any damages and set it back up for you."

 

"Oh, nonsense," The shop owner scoffed. "There's no need for that, Kakashi. I'll set it back up, there's no harm done." You heard him sigh. "Please just make sure that Miss **(Y/N)** gets home safely. She looks all out of sorts and I'd hate for her to get lost."

 

_Kakashi_ , You wondered. _I've heard that name before. He's a shinobi. That would explain why I couldn'thear his footsteps._

 

"Of course," Kakashi's voice was coming from lower than before, so you assumed he was bowing. "Thank you, sir."

 

Kakashi took your elbow to lead you out of the shop. "So where do you live?" He asked as if it were the most casual question that could possibly come up in conversation. You bristled, thinking of telling him to leave you alone, but remembering Mr. Adachi's request. His grip on your arm loosened when you listed your address and the two of you turned down a less crowded street.

 

You jumped a bit when he spoke again. "If you don't mind me asking, what is a woman like you doing out alone? Won't you get lost?"

 

You shook your head. "Not usually," You told him. "I know my way around pretty well, so I'm usually fine. I just got confused when you moved me because I couldn't tell where you had set me down at."

 

He made a grunt of understanding. "I apologize. I didn't mean to cause you any trouble."

 

You turned his direction and smiled. "It's alright. I don't imagine Kakashi of the Sharingan would understand what it's like to be blind."

 

He chuckled slightly. "I certainly don't," He admitted. "Here's your stop. You actually live in the same building I do."

 

"Really?" You smiled. "Then maybe we'll run into each other again sometime."

 

**Yamato**

 

_Twelve Years Ago..._

 

You ran a hand through your hair as you made your way to the training field that Kakashi had asked you all to meet at.

 

Upon arriving, you were met with a boy roughly your age with long brown hair looking around nervously.

 

"Where is everyone else?" He asked nervously. "Kakashi-senpai told us all to meet here an hour ago."

 

You scoffed. He had obviously never experienced Kakashi's schedule before. "The captain's always late. Usually by about three hours, but never less than an hour." You went on to tell him, "The only thing he's ever really on time for is leaving for a mission. Other than that, you don't really have to worry about being on time with him. You must be our newest member. I'm **(Y/N)**."

 

"I'm Tenzo." He told you.

 

"So Tenzo," You prompted. "You came from the Foundation, right? Bet it's a lot different here than it was there."

 

"Very," He confirmed. "Everyone here is so welcoming, almost like a family."

 

"Because we are," You flashed a grin at him. "We're all part of the Anbu, working for the good of Konoha. We treat each other like family and defend the village with our lives. That's what it means to be a Leaf Village Anbu."

 

**Gaara**

 

_Twelve Years Ago.._.

 

You sighed as the kids from your class kicked the ball again, kicking sand all over your new book as you sat on a bench.

 

You shook out the pages and made to leave, but you noticed a boy running away and crying. Glancing back at the group, which was standing in a large cluster and shooting glares at the fleeing boy, you turned to follow the boy in an attempt to console him. You knew firsthand how cruel the other children could be.

 

"Hey," You called out. "Wait up!" 

 

The boy slowed and turned as if he was afraid of you. "Me?" He asked skeptically.

 

"Yeah, you!" You giggled. "Are you okay? Those kids can be pretty mean sometimes."

 

Green eyes widened in awe and he started shaking. "I-I'm fine."

 

You narrowed your eyes and leaned in closer. "What's the matter? I didn't say something wrong, did I? I just wanted to be nice." You pouted.

 

The boy's eyes widened again and he shook his hands in front of him. "No, no! You didn't say anything wrong! Please don't be upset!" Tears welled in his eyes as he stared at you. "It's just that people aren't usually this nice to me because I'm a monster."

 

Leaning in close to inspect him, you let out a, "Hmmm," Rubbing your hand on your chin, you decided. "You don't look like a monster to me. You just look like a boy!" The tears that were threatening escape in his green eyes began to fall. "Tell you what," You continued. "No one really talks to me either because they think I'm weird, so we'll just have to talk to each other to make up for it! I'm **(Y/N)**!"

 

He stood still for a moment before answering your obviously flawless logic. "M-my name is Gaara."

 

"Gaara?" You asked. "I don't think I've ever heard of someone named Gaara! That's a cool name!"

 

You didn't know it, but when the two of you parted ways, he ran home as fast as he could to tell his uncle about his new friend.

 

**Kankuro**

 

_Two Weeks Ago..._

 

You screamed as you dove out of the way of the falling clay bomb. Throwing your arms up to shield your face, you prepared yourself for the worst as it exploded, but you were shocked when the explosion sounded and the ground shook but the blast didn't affect you. 

 

Looking up, you gasped when you saw the signature black jumpsuit of the Kazekage's brother and his puppets in front of him to block the blast.

 

"Are you alright?" He asked.

 

"Yes," You told him. "Thank you."

 

He turned around and pulled you up by one arm. "Come on," He demanded. "This place is getting hit hard, you need to get somewhere safer."

 

You didn't have much of a choice as he dragged you along and shoved you into a small shelter with other civilians.

 

He left immediately afterward, no doubt searching for more people to help or ways to help his brother in the fight.

 

_Present Day..._

 

"Hey," A voice behind of you prompted you to turn around. "You're the girl I helped during the attack. You weren't hurt, were you?"

 

"No," You told him. "Thank you again for saving me."

 

Even though the heat was particularly sweltering that day, he was still wearing his black jumpsuit and head cover. "No problem," He waved off your thanks. "It's a shinobi's duty to protect civilians. It's good that you weren't hurt."

 

You smiled. "I'm just glad that Kazekage-sama made it out. We're only just starting to get used to him. Appointing another so soon could throw the village into chaos."

 

The puppet user laughed. "Tell me about it." His purple-painted face scanned you before he spoke again. "My name's Kankuro, by the way."

 

You let out a small laugh of your own. "I know. You're Kazekage-sama's brother." He sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "I'm **(Y/N)** , though."

 

His face stretched into another smile as your mother waved you across the street.

 

"Sorry," You told him as you turned to leave. "It was nice talking to you!"

 

**Konohamaru**

 

"Get back here, you little brat!" Your older sister screamed at you as you ran. She may be a chunin, but you were much faster than her and you knew how to use it to your advantage.

 

You leaped off of the building you were using for your getaway and rolled, propelling yourself through a row of bushes and into the trees beyond.

 

You laughed as your feet pounded on the forest floor but loosed a scream when you collided with someone and sent both of you flying down a hill.

 

"Watch where you're going, would ya?" You had tackled a boy of about your age.

 

"Sorry!" You quickly apologized. "I wasn't paying attention. My sister is on my tail."

 

The boy scrunched up his eyebrows and brushed the dust off of a blue scarf. "Why are you running from your sister?"

 

You laughed. "I mixed some purple dye with her conditioner." The boy's eyes widened. "It'll wash out! I'm not _that_ mean."

 

The boy joined in your chuckles. "Sounds like it to me." He said before widening his eyes as an angry scream sounded on the horizon. "It also sounds like you should get going. I think your sister is catching up."

 

"Yeah," You said. "Anyways, sorry I tackled you. I'm **(Y/N)**!" You called as you turned to run again.

 

"Good luck with your sister, **(Y/N)**. I'm Konohamaru!"

 

**Iruka**

 

Your feet were silent on the wooden floor as you made your way down the corridor.

 

"Pardon me," You heard. "Would you happen to be **(Y/N)**? The new sensei?"

 

Looking up, you saw a man your age with a brown ponytail and a scar stretching over his nose. "I am. Who might you be?"

 

"My name is Iruka," The man told you. "The vice principal asked me to show you the ropes on your first day."

 

"Oh," You smiled. "Thank you. I'm having a bit of trouble finding the classroom I was supposed to meet at."

 

Iruka laughed. "No worries," He said. "It's just up the hall. I'll show you."

 

You had a long first day as a sensei, but you were grateful to have such a kind coworker to help you.

 

**GAI** *** _WARNING: These scenarios, at least for a while, will contain mentions of abuse and may cause triggering thoughts to some readers. Reader-chan is in a toxic and extremely abusive relationship when Gai meets her, but all will end well, I promise. Artist!Reader because reasons.*_**

 

Gai startled at the slamming of a door to his right. Out rushed a girl, face red and eyes puffy, tears streaming down her face.

 

“And don’t forget my booze!” A deep, male voice screamed out after her. “Filthy whore!”

 

The girl stumbled into the street and let out a sob, clutching her hands over her face to hide the redness of her cheeks and her swollen eyes. A slight glimpse that Gai caught of the side of her head revealed a large, welting bruise.

 

Frowning, he stepped forward. “Are you alright?” He called out to the girl.

 

“I’m fine,” She mumbled into her hands.

 

“Are you sure? A youthful maiden like yourself shouldn’t be crying in the streets.”

 

“I said I’m fine!” She repeated, much more irritably, raising her head and staring him down.

 

“Do you want me to walk you somewhere?” Gai offered, unsure of how to react. 

 

“I’m fine.” The girl repeated again. “Seriously, leave me alone.”

 

“But-”

 

“It may be shit, but it’s all I’ve got, okay!? If he sees me talking to another guy, I could lose everything.” The girl’s eyes were welling with tears again, and Gai was struck with an emotion that he was not very accustomed to.

 

Rage.

 

Not anger, no.

 

This was so much more intense.

 

His gaze turned red as he fought back the urge to march into the house and commit homicide.

 

How. Fucking. _Dare_. That man, whoever he may be, do this to a woman so beautiful and obviously strong. _How dare he._ How could somebody do that to anyone? Even the most bitter of enemies would not deserve the abuse that Gai was almost certain this woman was faced with every day of her life.

 

“That’s not right.” Gai blurted out before she could get far.

 

“Listen I already told you-” She turned back around to face him, but cut herself off at the intensity in his gaze.` 

 

“Whoever _he_ is, he obviously doesn’t treat you well. Embrace your youth and have more respect for yourself!” Gai felt tears of his own threatening to spill. “If you want me to leave, then I will, but you shouldn’t have to suffer like this.”


	3. Coincidental Run-ins (Meeting Again/Becoming Friends)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting to know the darling men a little better/little scenes of friendship because I don't know how to develop relationships how even do you author

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gai's is really long sorry not sorry

**Naruto**

 

You winced as you stretched your arm, still sore from your last mission. Your oh-so-kind-and-benevolent teammate had come up with a way to defeat the group of thieves your team was sent to destroy. The bad news is that your teammate’s plan was hurling you face first at the leader of the gang with no warning whatsoever. You handled yourself alright, but had your shoulder sliced open by a kunai. You only prayed that you hadn’t reopened the wound.

 

You were heading home from reporting to Lady Tsunade and preparing to turn down your street when a shout stopped you.

 

“ **(Y/N)**!” You quickly recognized the voice as Naruto. “Hey!” He chirpily greeted you when he finally caught up.

 

“Hi,” You laughed as he kneeled over and panted. “Been training?”

 

“No,” He informed you. “Just trying to catch up to you. Has anyone ever told you that you walk ridiculously fast?”

 

You scrunched up your nose. “Not really, no. Why?”

 

He loosed one of his more contagious laughs and you felt yourself giggling along. “‘Cause you do.” He straightened. “Anyways, wanna hang out? We could go train or eat some ramen. I’m down for whatever.” He suggested before blushing and backtracking. “I mean not like a date or anything! Just, ya know. As friends.”

 

“Friends?” You asked.

 

He nervously scratched the back of his neck as the red on his cheeks deepened. “Yeah, friends. ‘Cause that’s what we are now, right?” You felt yourself grinning. The Uzumaki simply oozed confidence, and seeing him so tongue-tied was hilarious to you. “I’ve just been really bored training alone and thought it would be fun to hang out with you for a while.”

 

Laughing, you nudged his shoulder. “No need to get so freaked out. Friends, right?” Flashing you the signature knucklehead grin, he chuckled. “Let me go home and clean up first. I’m literally just getting back from a mission.”

 

“Sounds cool,” He laughed and skipped up to walk beside you. “How did your mission go?”

 

“It went good, except my idiot teammate threw me, literally threw me, into the middle of the group of people we were fighting and I ended up hurting my shoulder.”

 

“That sucks.” He groaned. “I could beat up your teammate for you if you’d like me to.”

 

He sounded so serious threatening to fight your teammate that you couldn’t help but burst into laughter. “Nah, they got plenty of it from me after the fight was over.”

 

You and Naruto ended you spending the rest of the evening together and made plans for the next day as well. You showered and changed your bandages when you got home and met him back outside. As the two of you moved to the training grounds, you noticed that he meticulously avoided your injured shoulder, and even offered to treat you to dinner at Ichiraku’s.

 

As friends, of course.

 

**Sasuke**

 

“What are you doing here?” You demanded. “I thought you were just passing through.”

 

Sasuke looked up, his hair falling in his face. “I was. Now I’m passing _back_ through.”

 

The emotionless glint in his eyes was starting to irritate you. “I live in the middle of nowhere. No one ‘passes through’ here more than once.” You did not know, of course, that your town was the closest town to Orochimaru’s current hideout.  
  
“Well, then I’m obviously not ‘no one’.” A slight smirk played across his lips as you scoffed.

 

You rolled your eyes and turned to walk away, but felt a small smile inch across your face when you heard him following. 

 

_Could it be that the mysterious badass from out of town has a thing for me?_ Remembering the smirk earlier, your brain added, _Nah. He probably just wants in my pants. He doesn’t seem like the playboy type though._

 

You wrote off your thoughts, deciding that you would think about everything later and continue on your way to the woods.

 

“You may want to make yourself scarce,” You told him. “I’m on my way to train with my brothers, and I doubt they’d like a brooding, mysterious outsider following me.”

 

“Train?” He asked. “You’re a shinobi, then.”

 

“Not a proper one in a major village, but I can hold my own. My father retired from the Anbu and moved out here. He thought it was important that we know how to defend ourselves.”

 

“It is.” Sasuke agreed. It was silent between the two of you before he spoke again. “If your father was a member of the Anbu, why didn’t you stay in the Leaf Village and become a shinobi family?”

 

You thought for a moment. “I don’t know. My family moved here before I was born. My brother might know, though.”

 

Sasuke fell back a few steps and mulled over the situation. If your brothers remembered the Leaf Village, they may have heard of the incident with the Uchiha. If they did, it would complicate his habit of walking with **(Y/N)** , and may end up scaring her away.

 

His head popped back up when he heard your voice. “What are you sulking about?” You demanded playfully. “If you really are going to act brooding and mysterious, my brothers will think you’re weird and they won’t let us be friends.”

 

“Friends?” Sasuke was taken aback.

 

“Like I said, duckass, no one ‘passes through’ here more than once. You obviously have intentions of staying, and since you’ve kinda been stalking me-“

 

“I’m not stalking you.” He interrupted you.

 

“-I figured it would do to at least make friends with you.” You continued without missing a beat. “So,” You paused and turned around, stretching out one hand. “Friends?”

 

Sasuke didn’t reply verbally, but he shook your hand and nodded.

 

He did end up splitting before you made it to your training place, but you got the feeling he wasn’t far off.

 

**Sai**

 

“So you just channel your chakra into your paint and you can make whatever you painted come to life?” You asked, looking from the scroll he was painting on to the inky rabbit that was now hopping away.

 

“It’s more complicated than that but that’s the basic idea, yes.” Sai told you as he painted another mouse.

 

“That’s really cool!” You watched the mouse scamper around in the field.

 

Sai smiled as you watched in amazement.

 

“I wish I had some special technique like that. I’m just generic.” Your excitement deflated.

 

“Even the most generic people are special,” Sai stated. “You shouldn’t be so hard on yourself.”

 

You glanced over to him and smiled as you flopped back on the soft grass. “I feel so out of place though,” You sighed. “The village is full of incredible shinobi, and I’m just me.”

 

“ **(Y/N)** ,” Sai’s quiet voice prompted you to turn your head. “I’m not very good at these things, but I can assure you that you’re very special. If you follow your passion, you’ll find something uniquely you.”

 

You felt heat flush to your face as you laughed. “Who knew you could give such good advice?”

 

“You really liked it?” Sai smiled. “I read it in a book and felt that it may apply to this situation.”

 

You snorted a bit as you chuckled. “That doesn’t surprise me in the least.”

 

Sai smiled again, and you couldn’t help but feel that this one was slightly different than his usual smiles. This one felt, somehow, less artificial. Almost like he was learning to feel.

 

**Shikamaru**

 

“Yo!” You shouted as you ran to catch up. “Shikamaru, right?”

 

He gave a nod. “ **(Y/N)** ,” He smiled slightly as you bent over panting. “Nice to see you again. Is there a reason you stopped me?”  
  
You wrinkled your nose, taken aback. “Just thought it’d be cool to talk. I get if you’re busy though, so I’ll be on my way.” You turned to leave but soon found that you couldn’t move.

 

“I didn’t mean to offend you. I was just curious.” He told you. “And I was actually on my way to watch clouds. You’re welcome to join me if you’d still like to talk.”

 

You shrugged and the two of you made your way to the hill that Shikamaru so frequently cloud gazes on.

 

About an hour of casual conversation later, you sighed. “It’s really peaceful out here.” You commented.

 

“Yeah,” Shikamaru grunted in response. “It’s quiet and not a lot of people know about it.”

 

You smiled contentedly and relaxed into the soft grass.

 

Shikamaru turned his head to ask when you had to head home, but stopped himself when he saw you sleeping soundly in the field.

 

He chuckled slightly and shook his head, deciding to join you in the mid-afternoon nap.

 

**Choji**

 

You sighed as you made your way down the somewhat crowded street. It was _finally_ your day off and you couldn’t wait to do absolutely nothing.

 

Smiling, you turned down the street that would take you to your favorite barbecue place. You entered and took your seat, ordering your usual and waiting for it to be delivered.

 

After the meat arrived, you stretched out a hand to put it on the grill in front of you, but abruptly froze and looked up when you heard a voice call your name.

 

“ **(Y/N)**!” The voice called. “ **(Y/N) (L/N)** , right? From the **(L/N)** Bakery?” You recognized the chubby boy as Choji Akimichi.

 

“Uh, yeah,” You responded. “What’s up, Choji?”

 

The swirls on his cheeks stretched as he grinned widely at you. “You remembered my name! I’m just here getting lunch. What about you?”

 

“Same!” You told him. “I got the day off today, so I thought I’d relax for a bit.”

 

“Good plan.” The boy chuckled. “I just got back from a mission myself, so I’m taking it easy for a day or two.”

 

“How did your mission go?” You inquired.

 

“It was good! Shikamaru and Asuma-sensei…” Choji went on to tell you about the mission and what his teammates were up to. The two of you finished lunch together, and much to Choji’s surprise, you kept up with him.

 

After departing for the afternoon, Choji found that you remained on his mind, though you were out of sight.

 

**Neji**

 

“What do you want.” It was not so much of a question as a demand.

 

“Why do I have to want anything?” The Hyuga retorted. “The forest is for everyone, isn’t it?”

 

You shot a glare at him and launched a kunai at the target you had placed on the tree he was standing in front of.

 

The kunai hit home just over Neri’s shoulders and the Hyuga remained unmoved. You transitioned to your next position in which you would have to ricochet the kunai enough for it to fly at an angle to hit the target.

 

Readying your throwing arm, you swiveled your body to line up the shot and-

 

The kunai was knocked out of the air.

 

“Do you mind? I’m trying to train.” Your irritation was blatant in your tone but the Hyuga didn’t care.

 

“It wouldn’t have hit,” He informed you. “The angle you were throwing at would have sent it off to the right.”

 

If looks could kill, Neji would have been dead. “So? Leave that for me to figure out. Training consists of trial and error, jackass. I have to see how far I’m off before I can see how much I need to fix.”

 

“Angle your arm just a bit more to the left, and keep it even with your shoulder.” He instructed you.

 

“And why should I listen to you? This is _my_ training.” You placed a hand on your hip and glared at him through your hair, which you had given up on pushing out of your face.

 

“And keep your torso more aligned. You want your shoulders to be even with your feet, or your stance is weak and you’ll easily be tripped up.” He continued as if you hadn’t said anything.

 

The two of you had a bit of a glare-off, which you eventually lost. 

 

“Fine,” You grumbled. “I can’t believe I’m taking advice from Rapunzel Hyuga.”

 

“I told you that isn’t my name.” You could’ve sworn you saw his eye twitch.

 

“Oh, I know,” You shot back. “I just don’t care enough to remember what your real name is, and Rapunzel is more fun.” Which was not entirely true. You remembered that his name was Neji, but you reveled in the fact that Rapunzel bugged him. Modifying your stance to fit his instructions, you made sure your feet were even with your shoulders and that your arm was angled more to the left. Launching the kunai, you were a bit surprised when it struck home the first time. 

 

You turned back to the Hyuga, expecting a smug smirk, but shocked when you were met with a nod of approval.

 

“With a bit more practice, you could be an excellent marksman. I have one on my team, which is how I knew you would miss earlier.” He explained.

 

You arched a brow. “Okay, but that doesn’t explain why you showed up in the middle of my training for no reason.”

 

“I was supposed to meet my team nearby for a mission later today. I arrived early and heard you training. I thought I would come see if you were any good.”

 

“And your assessment, oh wise and powerful Hyuga?” You mocked sarcastically..

 

“Your talent is average, but you appear to be intelligent and adaptable, making you a valuable asset for your team. You also have more chakra than the average shinobi and excellent control over it. Are you a jonin?”

 

Your face was burning, and you wrote it off as the sun. “Chunin.” You corrected him.

 

He arched a brow. “Really? Interesting. Why?”

 

“No one’s recommended me, and it’s not like you can recommend yourself. Plus, you said it yourself. My talent is average. I’ve got a long way to go before I’ll make jonin.”

 

“You’ll get there.” He seemed confident in his statement. “Your raw talent is average, but you seem determined. Anyone can change their destiny with enough resolution. I learned that the hard way.”

 

**Lee**

 

“ **(Y/N)**!” Your head whipped around when you heard your name, leaving strands of hair flapping in your eyes.

 

“Oh, hi Lee!” You called as he ran to your side. “What’s up?”

 

“ **(Y/N)** -chan! I’ve come to see how your training is going!”

 

You felt yourself giggling a bit at his hyperactive antics. “Great!” You told him. “And guess what!”

 

Lee tilted his head in confusion. “What? Did something happen?”

 

“Yep!” Your giggle fit continued. “Something involving my team.” Lee’s wide, black eyes stared blankly back at you. “And my sensei.” There were still no outward signs of recognition in your bushy-browed upperclassman. “And a series of tests.”

 

Lee scrunched his face up for a moment, but his eyes suddenly flew wider than you had ever seen them before. “ **(Y/N)** -chan! You were recommended for the chunin exams!?” He exclaimed.

 

“Yes!” You shouted back at him.“Took ya long enough to get it! I practically had to spell it out.”

 

“That’s fantastic!” You yelped as he grabbed you by your waist and spun you around. 

 

Laughing, you wrapped your arms around his shoulders and held on for dear life until he calmed down and eventually lowered you back to the ground.

 

“Yosh! How youthful! You will do well on the exams and make chunin easily! I am sure of it!” Lee’s voice boomed around you as he flashed his signature grin and thumbs-up at you.

 

You and Lee decided to train together again before the chunin exams began to help you prepare, and the two of you parted later that day after many smiles and much laughter.

 

**Kiba**

 

You yelped when you felt an unexpected pinch at your sides. “Kiba,” You chided as you swatted his shoulder. “You scared me!”

 

The Inuzuka laughed and lightly shoved your arm. “That’s why I did it, **(pun-tastic nickname)**.”

 

“ **(Pun-tastic nickname)**?” You repeated with a scowl. “Kiba, please never say that again.”

 

The two of you remained staring at each other for another moment, desperately trying to keep straight faces.

 

Kiba broke first.

 

“Okay, okay,” He choked out as your laugh exploded as well. “That one was pretty bad. How about **(nickname you hate)**?” The glare you shot him answered his question. “No? Okay. Hmmmmmmmmm…” He trailed off and rubbed his chin as you turned your attention to Akamaru and bent down to rub his belly. “Oh, I know! **(Nickname)**!”

 

“No one’s ever really called me that before.” You told him.

 

“Then it can just be our thing! I’m the only one allowed to call you **(nickname)** , and you can have something that you’re the only one allowed to do with me.”

 

His excitement was horribly contagious and leaked into yourself.

 

“And I get to pick this something?” You inquired.

 

“Well, of course!” Kiba boomed. “Just don’t go crazy with power, okay?” He joked.

 

You, Kiba, and Akamaru spent the day together, and it became somewhat of a tradition for the three of you to meet whenever they got back from a mission.

 

You never did choose your exclusive thing, though, and decided to save it instead.

 

**Itachi**

 

_Fifteen years ago…_

 

“ **(Y/N)**!” Your father’s voice called out. 

 

“Dad!” You bounded forwards to your father waiting at the gate or the Academy. “You’re back from your mission!” He swept you up in his arms and held you in a hug. “How did it go!?”

 

“It was just a mission,” He told you with a grin. “What I want to know is how your first week at school has been.”

 

He smiled fondly at you as your face lit up. “It’s been great! A lot of the kids are kinda mean, but I think I made a friend! And I’ve learned tons about the history of ninjutsu!”

 

“That’s fantastic! Who’s your friend? We should have her over sometime. Maybe your mom could make a special dinner.”

 

You giggled and shook your head. “Not a her. But he does have pretty hair!” Scanning the small street, you found your friend and pointed him out. 

 

“He’s got to hurry home because his dad is pretty strict, but his name is Itachi. We sit together in homeroom, and he helped me with my shuriken training.”

 

“The Uchiha boy?” Your father asked as he watched Itachi walk down the street.

 

“Yeah,” You confirmed. “Is there something wrong with that?”

 

Just before he rounded the corner, Itachi turned and waved at you, eyes crinkling into a smile.

 

“No, sweetie,” Your father told you. “I just don’t get along that well with his parents. I’m glad you made a friend.”

 

What your father said was true. The **(lastname)** and Uchiha clans had a long history of animosity, dating back almost to their war with the Senju. 

 

Itachi was aware of the rivalry between your clans, but looked past that to see the person behind the name.

 

Itachi was also aware that you doubted yourself. He looked past the quiet, timid girl to the strength within, and wanted to help you recognize that for yourself.

 

**Kakashi**

 

Konoha was filled with its usual sounds and smells as you made your way down the residential street and to your usual bookshop.

 

You yelped a bit in surprise, however, when your face smacked against a tall, hard… Person? You took a rapid step back, only to lose your footing and tumble backwards.

 

Before you could hit the ground, a hand grabbed your wrist and pulled you back into a standing position. 

 

“Are you okay?” A deep voiced all but screamed. You winced and covered your ears as the voice continued. “You aren’t hurt, are you!? I have harmed a maiden as youthful and elegant as you! Please accept my dearest apologies!”

 

“Uh,” You took another, much more timid step back. “It’s okay. I’m not hurt.”

 

“Really!” The voice became suddenly very close to your face as the hands that pulled you up gripped your shoulders. “You forgive me for my carelessness!? YOSH! YOU TRULY ARE THE EMBODIMENT OF YOUTH!” The hands began to shake you and you quickly started feeling nauseous.

 

Suddenly, the hands were ripped from your arms and you heard struggling as the voice faded.

 

You stood for a moment, trying to regain your sense of direction, when a voice from behind you made you jump.

 

“Are you on your way to Mr. Adachi’s?” You quickly recognized the voice as Kakashi, the shinobi that walked you home from the bookshop and lived in your building.

 

“I _was_ ,” You told him. “But I ran into someone and they confused me.”

 

“I was just heading there as well,” Kakashi commented casually. “I’d be happy to walk with you.”

 

“Okay.” You agreed. “As long as you don’t pick me up again.”

 

Unaware as you were, the rough voice bombarding you with ‘YOUTH’ was Kakashi’s friend Gai, and his sudden disappearance was credited to Kakashi, who saw your torment and dragged his friend to a location several streets over before returning to make sure you were okay.

 

The two of you were equally unaware that the walks to and from the bookstore would become a sort of tradition between the two of you. Kakashi even trailed you sometimes without your knowledge, having lost friends before and wanting to make sure you were safe in your limited traveling. 

 

**Yamato**

 

The halls were alive.

 

Or so it seemed to the team of elite shinobi as the overwhelming noise and colors swept them up and nearly distracted them from their mission.

 

It would be so easy to just become lost in the crowd without a care in the world, but they had a reason the be at this party. And it wasn’t for fun.

 

Kakashi’s team of Anbu had been assigned as security for an exclusive masquerade ball. Two members of the team, the captain included, remained in the rafters, surveying the whole of the party and ready to signal to the two blended in with the crowd of civilians.

 

The two in disguise, namely you and Tenzo, held idle chatter as to seem more normal.

 

Obviously you couldn’t discuss anything relating to the village or your work for fear of being overheard, but you learned of several hobbies the other shared while watching for a move from the rogue ninja you were guarding the party from.

 

You had just moved to fan yourself in the disgustingly stuffy dress when you saw a hand outstretched to you.

 

“Dance with me.” Tenzo’s voice was calm and level.

 

“What?” You asked, carefully observing him as his eyes darted to the other side of the room and then back to you, so fast it was nearly indistinguishable. 

 

“I want to dance with you.” He repeated. 

 

“Okay.” You took his hand as he spun you around the room, inching closer to the man your team was trailing and staying far enough away to not be noticed.

 

The man dashed quickly out the door and the two of you shared a glance before deciding the course of action mutually.

 

Moments later, you shot a quick slice of chakra through your foot and into your shoe, making sure that the heel was snapped off in the process.

 

Tripping yourself up, Tenzo pulled you to a stop and you exchanged words of,“Oh no, my shoe broke.” And “Come on, we’ll go see if we can fix it.”

 

Doting “date” that he was, he led you outside, carefully guiding your arm as the two of you walked.

 

Once out the door, you shed your heels entirely and donned a pair of shinobi sandals that were stored in a scroll in the top of your dress.

 

By the time you two caught up, the rest of your team was there as well and the man was surrounded.

 

The mission ended quickly after that, and without incident.

 

The following day, when you appeared at the training field, Tenzo and you broke off to spar.

 

“I know it was a mission and all,” He commented. “But I had a nice time with you at the party.”

 

**Gaara**

 

_Twelve Years Ago…_

 

The next time you saw Gaara, he was different.

 

Not just physically, either. Though the blood-red kanji on his forehead worried you, you were far more concerned at the icy glare he was shooting at everyone.

 

The timid, sweet boy you had met on the playground had somehow evolved into a harsh, unwelcoming child.

 

“Gaara,” You called, making your way over to him. The feral look in his eyes almost made you back away. Almost. “What’s wrong? You seem upset.”

 

His eyes narrowed and he turned away from you with a growl. “Go away, **(Y/N)**.”

 

“What?”

 

“I said go away.” He repeated. “Just leave me alone. I’m a monster.”

 

You frowned and reached for his hand. “Gaara, we’ve been over this. I don’t think you’re a monster.”

 

He whipped to face you again and sand welled up from the ground and tore your arm away from him, pushing you several meters back.

 

“Stay away from me.” He told you.

 

The burning in your eyes and on your cheeks told you you were crying as you clutched your now bleeding arm to your chest. 

 

“Gaara…”

 

_Three Years Ago…_

 

“ **(Y/N)**.” The voice calling to you was so quiet that you almost didn’t hear it. Turning to confirm that you weren’t losing your mind, you were more than shocked to see Gaara standing behind you. “I-” He began. “I’ve done horrible things.”

 

You remained still without responding.

 

“I-” He tried again, and this time his face scrunched up in what appeared to be frustration. “I realize now that I turned into the monster that I didn’t want to become. I have seen the error in my ways and I know that I don’t need to kill to feel alive.” Again, you remained silent. “I can never ask for your forgiveness. I know that. But I will do anything I can to earn your respect once more.” He averted his gaze. “I understand that you’re most likely angry with me for everything I’ve done and I don’t blame you. I just wanted you to know my intentions.”

 

He turned to walk away, but was prevented from doing so when you threw your arms around his neck. He froze, alarmed at the unfamiliar feeling of being embraced. He felt moisture soak through his shirt and onto the skin of his shoulder and realized panickedly that you were crying.

 

“I was never angry,” Your voice was quiet, barely raising above a whisper. “I was just worried about you. I always knew you were still my Gaara underneath.”

 

**Kankuro**

 

The sweltering heat of the day was enough to render even the most accustomed to Suna’s weather sweating piles of tangible exhaustion. 

 

You groaned and pushed your hair out of your face for the nth time in a five minute period and shifted your younger brother from his position on your back.

 

Why were you carrying your brother?

 

Because the idiot, lovable as her may be, was trying to scrounge together a present for you, his beloved older sister. Knowing your love for cacti, he had wandered into the desert surrounding Suna and gathered some. 

 

To specify, he gathered one of the most deadly types of cacti in the Land of Wind.

 

So here you were, carrying the boy that weighed almost as much as you did several kilometers from the area he passed out in to Suna’s hospital.

 

Luckily, the hospital staff was accustomed to idiots getting into poison cacti.

 

Upon entering the lobby, you handed your brother off to the nurses and shuffled to a seat, only to rush into a hasty bow when none other than the Kazekage strolled past you.

 

“Gaaraaaaaaa!” A chiding voice hollered. “You’re still not all the way better yet and Temari will kill us both if you skip this check up!”

 

A jumpsuit-clad teen rushed out after the Kazekage and you quickly recognized Kankuro. 

 

“Gaara-” Kankuro’s words stopped suddenly as his eyes locked with yours. “Oh, hey, **(Y/N)**. What are you doing here?”

 

“My brother got into some poisonous cacti.” You answered.

 

“Rookie mistake,” Kankuro laughed. “It’s happened to me before though.” He admitted sheepishly while scratching the back of his neck.

 

“Me too.”

 

“Really?” Kankuro asked and you nodded. “You don’t seem like the type to be into poisons.”

 

You laughed. “I’m not,” You told him. “I like plants. Cacti are about all I can get out here.”

 

“Oh,” Kankuro mumbled awkwardly. “Duh, me. Right?”

 

You laughed. “No, it’s fine. Really.”

 

The air became very awkward and Kankuro turned back to scold his brother about avoiding his weekly check ups, only to realize that during their conversation, the Kazekage had vanished.

 

**Konohamaru**

 

You were going to kill him.

 

Absolutely _murder_ him, you thought you stood awkwardly, holding your aching arm and being scolded for a prank you never pulled.

 

Painting the Homage faces.

 

Very original, Konohamaru.

 

How did you get in this situation? Let’s rewind.

 

You were walking home from your report at the Hokage’s office, having just completed a small mission that didn’t even take you out of the village gates. More and more of the random busywork that got placed on genin. 

 

That is, when you were suddenly thrown roughly to the ground as another person landed on top of you and caused your arm to bend backwards as you landed and bounced. _Bounced_. _Off of the ground._

 

You obviously screamed and pushed away your assailant with the arm that wasn’t trapped underneath you, only to realize that during the fall, you had had almost an entire can of paint dumped on you.

 

You shrieked and wiped what you could off, wincing as your shoulder twisted back to its proper position, and glowering down as paint dripped off of your clothes and hair. You groaned, thinking to yourself that this would take ages to wash out.

 

Glaring down at him, you finally spoke. “What the hell, man? I thought we were cool.”

 

He looked up and it finally, _finally_ , clicked in his head who he had tackled. “ **(Y/N)**!” He shouted. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-” Upon pushing himself up, he saw your ruined clothes and winced. “I’ll pay for those. I didn’t mean to tackle you. Or get paint on you.”

 

It was then that you saw the paint that was also coating Konohamaru, and you had to hold back a chuckle when you saw the giant pink smear across his forehead.

 

“Prank gone wrong?” You asked, and he sheepishly nodded. “Well, then it had better have been good. I’m going home.”

 

“You’re not going to yell at me?”

 

“A prankster scolding a prankster for pranking? Talk about hypocritical. No, I’m not going to yell at you.” You turned to wave at him. “That is, if the prank was good. You’ll get an earful if it sucks.”

 

And on your way home, you were grabbed and pulled into the Hokage’s office, frightened at the fierce glare of Tsunade. 

 

You suddenly realized what was happening when you heard somebody mention the faces and Tsunade glare at you.

 

_You’ve got to be kidding me…_

 

 

**Iruka**

 

Your hair flew behind you **_(if applicable)_** as you ran through the halls, following the sounds of screaming.

 

“Miko!” You shouted upon arriving at the scene. “Kira!” You reached to separate the brawling students, and were more than surprised when one of them, the aforementioned Miko, turned on you. He shot out a small fist at you, and you were so shocked that you almost didn’t react in time to avoid it, but swerved around him and caught him by his waist, hoisting him up and out of reach. Kira made to move towards you, still hellbent on fighting, but you stretched out your hand and caught her before she got far. “What happened here!?” You demanded.

 

“I don’t know!” Miko screamed in your arms, writhing. “She just went nuts!”

 

“He said that my entire family was full of whores and morons!” Kira retorted, tears streaming down her tiny face.

 

“That’s because it is!” Miko shouted back at her.

 

Kira launched herself at him again, but was caught by another of the sensei.

 

“Come on, I’m sure we can work something out if we calm down. We’ll hear both sides of the story, and then take the two of you to the principal, alright?” You recognized the calming voice as Iruka and moved your gaze from Kira to him.

 

Hours later, after the incident had ended and both students were suspended for a week, you heaved a sigh of relief as you gathered your things from the classroom with the intent of heading home.

 

“ **(Y/N)** ,” You turned and saw Iruka several feet behind of you and offered him a smile. “I’m very sorry you had to deal with that today, my class was in another part of the building, but I came as quickly as I could.” 

 

“No, no!” You assured him. “I’m a sensei, so I have to be prepared to deal with these things on my own sometimes!”

 

Iruka nodded. “And you handled it very well.”

 

The air fell awkward as you both searched for things to say.

 

“Listen,” Iruka began. “How about we grab dinner together? It would be nice to wind down after a stressful day.”

 

“That sounds great,” You smiled at him. “Just let me drop my stuff at home and I’ll meet you somewhere. How about Ichiraku’s?

 

“Sounds great.”

 

During the dinner, Naruto appeared and loudly proclaimed, “IRUKA-SENSEI’S GOT A GIRLFRIEND!”

 

 

** Gai (WARNING: Graphic mentions of violence and abuse. Readers that are sensitive to such contents may be advised before continuing.) **

 

 

Gai had made it a point to walk down that street whenever he had the opportunity. Kakashi had even commented that he was acting odd because of how often he would go out of his way to walk down this one, particular street.

 

The next encounter you had with Gai was about two weeks later, when he was again walking down the street and an incident occurred.

 

It began similarly.

 

The door slammed open, startling Gai. He took a step back to watch the events unfold.

 

You stumbled out of the door and down the steps, falling over when you made it into the street. You weren’t making any attempt this time to hide your tears or the blatantly visible marks on your face, one of which Gai could distinctly make out taking the shape of a hand. Blood was trickling down the side of your head that Gai could see and he was struck once again with the urge to murder whoever was beyond that door.

 

And fate was tempting him. It was almost like whatever higher beings existed _wanted_ him to kill this man, because immediately after you fell, he emerged. Upon entering the street, he took you up by your hair roughly, causing you to scream out and clutch your hands to the top of your head where he had you.

 

“Fucking bitch!” The man screamed out. “I’ve done everything for you and you can’t even lift a fucking finger to wash the dishes! Damn whore!” And he wrenched his arm back, dragging you with him, before throwing you down onto the stones and kicking you roughly. “If I catch you at this house again, I’ll kill your bitch ass!”

 

“That’s no way to treat a lady,” Gai said slowly. And he moved.

 

Before the man could take so much as a step, Gai was in front of him. He didn’t say anything, didn’t move, but the man apparently inferred that Gai was not happy and took a hasty step back. He reeked of alcohol as Gai very slowly stretched out a hand and grabbed the man’s shirt, hoisting him up to be at his eye-level. 

 

“Listen here, shitbag,” Gai began. “This is what’s going to happen. I’m going to give you five minutes. You’re going to go into that house and gather whatever it is you need to crawl back to whatever hellhole you came from and you’re going to get the hell out. Do I make myself clear?” The air around Gai was permeating pure murderous intent and the man nodded frantically, losing control of his bladder.

 

Three and a half minutes later, the man was sprinting away as quickly as he could with a wallet in one hand and a bottle of sake in the other. 

 

During the interval, Gai had moved to check on you. You were unconscious but otherwise alright. Gai guessed that you might have a concussion when you woke up.

 

As soon as the man was out of sight, Gai very gently picked you up and carried you inside, appalled once more with the sheer quantity of empty alcohol containers. Bottles had been smashed on the floor, as well as a bookcase overturned and a cushion on the couch ripped in half. He made a quick search through the rooms but didn’t deem any of them suitable for you in your condition, so he made room on the floor by shoving things around with his feet (not in the area with broken glass) and removed his vest to serve as a pillow for you. It wouldn’t be comfortable, but it would do unto the could arrange something better for you.

 

When you woke up, you were in a bed. You felt wildly around you and were confused when you didn’t feel anyone next to you. You were always awake first. You also didn’t remember going to bed. The last thing you remembered was-

 

Oh.

 

The fight.

 

As your vision was blurring and fading the night before, you had caught the slightest glimpse of the man from a couple weeks ago. You had convinced yourself that you were wrong, but-

 

Your boyfriend would never have carried you in. Especially not after he was the one to hurt you. He _certainly_ wouldn't have cleaned the bedroom.

 

_His_ bedroom, you reminded yourself, recalling his words from last night.

 

You sighed and made to run a hand through your hair, but stopped the you felt the bandages secured over your forehead, wrapped tightly enough to be secure, but not so tight as to be painful or uncomfortable. Whoever bandaged your head had obviously spent time and effort to get it right, and clearly had experience in doing so.

 

You shuffled around to place your feet on the floor, shocked again in the short time you’d been awake to find your slippers at the side of your bed. Slipping them on, you stood, pausing to regain your bearings and hold a hand to your throbbing head, and continued out of the bedroom.

 

It wasn’t just the bedroom. The rest of the house had been cleaned as well, to the point that one almost couldn’t tell that there was a mess there to begin with.

 

Your head sun suddenly, and you placed a hand on the wall to steady yourself. Taking another hesitant step, you spun abruptly and would have fallen had you not been caught when you heard a voice say, “You’re awake!”

 

He held you gently in his arms as he rose from where he’d bent down to catch you and helped you stand back up. You looked up and stared directly into the black eyes that had been haunting your thoughts for the past two weeks.

 

_You shouldn’t have to suffer like this._

 

Those words had been in the back of your mind since they left his lips.

 

“Where-” You began, not quite sure you wanted an answer. “Where is he?” You asked, not needing to elaborate on who you were talking about. 

 

“Gone,” The man told you, and it was then that you realized you didn’t know his name. “He’s not going to bother you anymore, so you’re free now to chase the passion of your youth!” His eyes shone, and you might have laughed if you weren’t so shocked.

 

“Gone?”

 

The man nodded, slowly taking a step back as to not crowd you. “Would you like to talk about it?”

 

“He-” You choked up and felt the heat of tears prick at your eyes once again. “He wasn’t always like that. When we first started dating he was sweet and kind and- and, I just-” And you were sobbing, sliding down the wall to rest your head on your knees as you wept. You don’t know how long you were like that, but when you lifted your head, the man was crouched a respectable distance away from you. Always there, but never too close. Never uncomfortable.

 

He helped you up again and stayed with you for the day (You had slept through the night after being knocked unconscious), leaving only after he had ensured that you had eaten and were taken care of. He was antsy, but remained calm enough to not alarm you. The care he took looking after you was meticulous, and he made sure before he left that your boyfriend (ex?) was nowhere nearby and would not be able to come and harm you while he was away. By the end of the day, he even managed to wrangle a few laughs out of you.

 

Gai, you were quickly realizing, had a heart of gold.

**Author's Note:**

> I made a thing so you guys can request stuff! https://goo.gl/forms/r20XFoJ8qaNFRrIH2


End file.
